True Blue
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: He knew he'd be caught eventually, but for Saïx, the hunt was the best part. It was the only thing that gave his life excitement anymore, and that was reason enough for him to kill at will. AU


The first time he killed a human being wasn't as hard as he'd expected it to be. Perhaps it was because his first human victim was a small child and wasn't particularly hard to kill, but his morals and any form of humanity that are present in most weren't present in him while he robbed that boy of his life. Of course, the urge to kill had been growing inside of him for so long, it wasn't surprising that the feelings a normal person would have towards killing something weren't there. In fact, it was calming to him to see the life fade out of the childs blue, blue eyes. Those horrible blue eyes that had tormented him for several months as the child played around his house.

He knew he'd be caught eventually, but for Saïx, the hunt was the best part. He loved plotting and picking out what (or who) to kill next and how to get the victim alone so he could abduct them. It was the only thing that gave his life excitement anymore. The fact that he worked inside the police department also gave his killing a thrill; it was harder to plan his killings when he worked alongside the people determined to bring him down and end his killing spree.

He supposed it wouldn't take them long to figure it out, seeing as how he only killed things that were blue or had blue in them; people, animals, bugs, flowers. It didn't matter how small or insignificant they were, Saïx _would _kill them. In his minds eye, the color blue was very important; almost holy. He revered it with an unhealthy passion, and anyone, or anything, that wore or had the color blue in them infuriated him to no end, and that was reason enough for him to kill at will.

* * *

"Rough night?"

"That's the understatement of the century! Lookit him, he looks horrible!"

Leon grunted from his face down position on his desk as Yuffie approached him and poked at his shoulder. Cloud stood smirking at his commanding officer from the doorway as Leon eventually lifted his head to blearily wipe his eyes and yawn. He blinked a couple of times before resting his head onto his arms as he glared at nothing. Tifa entered the room carrying some breakfast and coffee, which Leon eagerly accepted.

"Pull another all-nighter, Leon?" she asked as she handed out the rest of the food to everyone else in the office. Yuffie took a huge bite out of a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit as she sat atop Leons desk, nodding at Tifa and rolling her eyes at Leon.

"Mmm." Leon responded as he drank his coffee, closing his eyes to savor the warmth.

"There's cream and sugar in the bag if you want, Leon." Tifa said, grinning as Leon made a face when he realized the coffee was bitter. He began to scrounge around in the bag Tifa had laid on his desk as Cloud made his way over to have a look at what Leon had been pushing himself to work on.

Leon watched Clouds eyes as they skimmed back and forth through scattered papers on his desk, worried. He had found a pattern in the killings and was a little nervous for his friend, though he knew that Cloud was more than capable to protect himself against some rogue murderer. At least, for now. The killer had only targeted young children and teenagers; no fully grown people had been killed yet, which meant Cloud was safe for the time being.

Cloud had turned to face Leon, a slightly angry furrow in his brow as he took a step closer towards him.

"Again?" he said, turning back to the papers and reading through them again. "Leon, you're obsessed with this case."

"As long as the killer is still loose, I am going to be working on it." Leon said as he shrugged and sipped at his now sweetened coffee. Yuffie reached around Cloud from her spot on Leons desk to grab some of the papers from Cloud, who frowned at the ninjas antics. "Besides, I've found a pattern in the victims."

Cloud's angry face turned to surprise as Yuffie jumped off the desk, ecstatic.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "What is it? Tell us tell us tell usssss!"

Leon cleared his throat and set his coffee aside, scooting his chair closer to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a manilla folder and lay it open on the desk. Five photos were inside, and he laid them out side by side and leant back so they could all look.

"See anything?" he said, relaxing back against the chair.

Clouds brow furrowed once more as he examined and compared each picture carefully. Yuffie also frowned as she looked at the pictures, but she suddenly gasped and jabbed at a picture, turning to Leon with a strange mixture of surprise and excitement.

"They all have blue eyes!" she exclaimed as realization dawned on Clouds face. He bent over to pick up a few pictures to look at them closer.

"Bingo. All five victims have blue eyes, so I think it's safe to assume that the killer is going after blue eyed people." he looked up at Cloud, who was still busy looking at the pictures.

"It could just be a coincidence," Tifa said from her spot against the wall. "We don't have enough information gathered right now to be making assumptions this early."

Leon shrugged and began to swivel back and forth in his chair, thinking. Yuffie was about to say something when the office phone rang, and she jumped to answer it.

"Twilight Town Police Department; Yuffie speaking, how can I help yo- Ohh, hey Vincent. Uhh, yea, sure I'll let him know. Uh-huh. Yeah, ok that's fine, but you guys'd better get here soon, there's been a development in the case!" She hung up the phone and grabbed Leons chair and gave it a strong push, sending the brunette spinning rapidly around in his chair.

"That was Vincent." she said cheerily as Cloud stopped Leon spinning. "He said that he and Saïx were gonna be a little late 'cause Vincent forgot to lock up that massive thing he calls a dog."

Leon held his head and grunted in understanding as he tried to get up. Tifa gave a small laugh when he instead fell to the floor in a dizzy stupor.


End file.
